


The Demon and the Dark Girl - A Puyo Puyo Story.

by Momazos_Vivi



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Prince and Ecolo are mentioned., Doppelganger Arle will return..., F/M, I just want to see Dark Arle in a new Puyo Puyo game., I was forced to eat cement when I was 6., Non-sense., no sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momazos_Vivi/pseuds/Momazos_Vivi
Summary: Black Sig and Dark Arle are on a relationship. They do everything they want, but their days are counted to seven, as the dimension Arle come closes the eight day, so she must return to her world in the seven day on midnight. (WORK IN PROCESS...)
Relationships: Black Sig / Dark Arle (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 2





	The Demon and the Dark Girl - A Puyo Puyo Story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on something I was imaginaning for a while, so there's that. I do ship these two, but their relationship isn't "romantic", so there's that.

**Prologue**

In the dark woods on the night, someone was walking through the woods, wanting to go home, due to being 9PM at the time. “Man. I hope next morning gets better in my school, as someone made a very bad mistake in the playroom.” Black Sig says when he was talking through the woods, as he was in the park with Amitie after school ended due to that mistake. Amitie was talking and hanging out with him, saying that tomorrow should be a new, better day than today. Black Sig was already next to the door to his house, when someone said “Fufufu…!”. Black Sig didn’t know who said it, but he didn’t pay attention to that, so he entered into his house.

Before going to bed, Black Sig decided to make his own dinner before sleeping, so he eated the dinner, washed his teeth and decided to sleep; but for his misfortune, the thing entered into his house without permission of him. She entered the room to find some food, then she found the leftovers of Sig’s dinner, which is a chilly curry. “Fufu! That dinner was so delicious and had the same flavours as mine!” Dark Arle says quietly, then she sleeps on the couch, but minutes later, she feels uncomfortable, so she decides to sleep in another place, mainly Sig’s room. In Sig’s room, she decided to sleep in the bed in front of him; without being noticed by Sig, she didn’t move or say something, then she decided to sleep with Sig, waiting for the next day to come, so she can go home for seven days.

**Day 1 - Meeting in School**

The next morning, Black Sig woke up like normal, with his phone alarm waking him up, when suddenly, he touched something that isn’t normal. When opening the bed, he touched something that’s similar to hair, but he didn’t know that Dark Arle was sleeping on his bed. “What the hell. Why is Arle in both my room and my world? Should she be in her own world?” Black Sig says when he realizes she was in his world, but for his misfortune, she woke up after he said that. “Uhh… I don’t know why I was sent here again, fufufu-” Dark Arle replies to his question, then she goes to bed again. “I’m late for school, do you wanna go?” Black Sig says, then she says “Sure, fufu”, then Black Sig reverts into his original form, does the chores, eats something and goes to the Primp Magic School, with Dark Arle later following him.

Before entering the school, Sig says to Dark Arle that she is from this world, then she accepts the request, and they enter the class. “Ok, students. Today we’re going to do some story this day” Ms. Accord says when the class started, with her cat Popoi, awesome for what she said, as he loves story. “Oh no… Story again, what a boring class…” Raffina says when she was using Tik-Tok on her phone, but Ms. Accord says to Raffina that using phones is prohibited in class, so Raffina slowly puts her phone in her pocket. While the students are studying story, Sig was somehow scared that Dark Arle was in his world and his school. “Hey Sig, why is a girl in front of your body? It is your ex-” Klug says, before Sig shuts him up, saying “She appeared out of nowhere, and she is after me, for some reason”. “Uhh, when is class over, Sig?” Dark Arle says, then Sig says “In a few minutes… I guess.”, then the two study. 

The sound when the class is over sounds, meaning that the current class is over, so they can go to the outside. After that, everyone in the class decides to go, with the exception of Sig, Dark Arle and Ms. Accord, as she wanted to know more about Arle, then she said “Oh hey. My name’s Arle, a magician who has a variety of many spells. I’m from another worl-” Dark Arle says, before Sig shuts her up by saying “Don’t worry Accord, she is from this world, I guess”, then Dark Arle decides to complete her introduction. “Oh. Are you gonna be in this world for a time?” Ms. Accord says when she heard that she was from another world separate from this world, while Sig is blushed and with a face of angust. Then after that, Accord decides to go somewhere to take a break, so let the two go too before she closes the class’ door. Then both Sig and Dark Arle go to someplace to be together and alone. 

When they find the place, which is the school’s woods, Sig says to Dark Arle, “Hey Arle, what are we going to do after school?, it is the last day of the year”, then she says “We’re gonna do everything I want. Eat something, go to the park, EVERYTHING! Fufu-” before Amitie interrupts the conversation with them. “Hey Sig, why is Arle in front of you? Are you guys in a relationship?” Amitie says cutely, then Sig says “We’re just ‘friends’, Amitie. I’m gonna be with you for the rest of your life.”, while Dark Arle gets blushed and with a face of disappointment, as Amitie thinked that she had a crush on him. “Oh, okay!” Amitie says before leaving the zone, then Dark Arle says “Hey Sig… I think I have a crush on you, but don’t let Amitie hear that, okay.”, with Sig saying “Ok.” then the two go to home, but after that, Amitie says “I HEAR THAT.”, then she gets angry, then Sig transforms into his Black Sig form.

In Sig’s house, the two we’re tired due to school, so Black Sig decides to make the dinner, then he asks Dark Arle if she wants some dinner too. “Yeah. I want something delicious”, fufu!”, Dark Arle says cutely, then he cooks some curry. Later on, the two have finished and they’re full, then the two go to Sig’s room, but before washing their teeth. “This is not a sleepover, Arle. You need to sleep somewhere in this house” Sig says, then she says “I’m going to sleep on the couch, fufu!”. “Ok. Good night” Sig says before sleeping on this bed, but Dark Arle tricks Sig by sleeping on the bed, too, without noticing Sig, then the two go to sleep.

**Day 2 - The Park**

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> ...And there goes the story. Did you like it? You can comment, hit and even give some kudos if you liked this story. It can let me to do more stories, and improve some things if you can explain.


End file.
